ultimatesupremefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jacce
Thats all? Ok. So this is all you want to be done, there? 05:28, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Which are the misspelled categories on anime.answers?? 17:53, August 22, 2012 (UTC) That means there are many? 06:49, August 23, 2012 (UTC) K. 07:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi. I want your help in something. Can you come on chat now? 06:05, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi bro. Free now? Wanted to say something. 03:45, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Do u think this has any use on np? 03:53, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Userbox Done. 04:59, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Email Can u check ur mailbox, please. 08:14, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I m sure, u forgot. 05:37, September 2, 2012 (UTC) And I replied about 7 hours back =.= 08:05, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Anyway.... I got to use my laptop today and saw it myself. 16:37, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I think I need your help, once more. Free now? 07:20, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I am not as online there as here. 10:57, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Contact I am back. 05:57, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I was busy yesterday and I think even today. So we ll meet tomorrow. 00:48, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Help Can you tell me the episode nos. of the following: *Sasuke vs Diedra. *Minato vs tobi. Thanx. 04:45, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Anime episodes, right? Thanx. Sorry I cant chat today. Tomorrow sure. 06:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Tomorrow approx 2 or 3 hrs after the same time. 06:24, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Actually speaking I am free now. Can u cm on at our usual place? 06:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Now again. 13:53, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Was just telling that i m free. 05:21, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Leave me a msg when u finish gardening :P 08:59, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Perfect timing. Come on fb -- 10:58, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Did u log out of fb? -- 13:13, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi whats up. Pleas Remove this wiki from ur profile. Free now? 04:52, September 10, 2012 (UTC) You missed all the action today. The chapter is out. Can u tell me what happens in the last 3 pages... I couldn't read them . 09:38, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanx. 00:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC) And i left u a msg on np. Check 00:57, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ^its really important. Also check this out. It takes time to load. So u need to be patient. 06:17, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I hope u r more free 2day than yesterday.....? 04:03, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure. 05:56, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Js I was trying something and i think i broke it. Is the js on np working? 10:59, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Fixed. 11:50, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I m waiting for u. 06:05, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Same with me. Leave me a msg when ur back though. 06:23, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I m back. 11:33, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Tags R u still seeing them double? 05:24, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :And Spey's? 05:35, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Ur profile on aa? 05:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Clear cache and check np now. 05:49, September 15, 2012 (UTC) So....problem solved? 06:36, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Will anyone even use the template? 17:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Do u know which template I am talking about? 00:55, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I am on laptop now. Free?-- 10:24, September 16, 2012 (UTC)